Golden Globe 1987
La 44ª edizione della cerimonia di premiazione di Golden Globe si è tenuta il 31 gennaio 1987 al Beverly Hilton Hotel di Beverly Hills, California. Vincitori e candidati Vengono di seguito indicati in grassetto i vincitori. Ove ricorrente e disponibile, viene indicato il titolo in lingua italiana e quello in lingua originale tra parentesi. Miglior film drammatico *''Platoon'' (Platoon), regia di Oliver Stone *''Figli di un Dio minore'' (Children of a Lesser God), regia di Randa Haines *''Mission'' (The Mission), regia di Roland Joffé *''Mona Lisa'' (Mona Lisa), regia di Neil Jordan *''Camera con vista'' (A Room with a View), regia di James Ivory *''Stand by Me - Ricordo di un'estate'' (Stand by Me), regia di Rob Reiner Miglior film commedia o musicale *''Hannah e le sue sorelle'' (Hannah and Her Sisters), regia di Woody Allen *''Crimini del cuore'' (Crimes of the Heart), regia di Bruce Beresford *''Mr. Crocodile Dundee'' (Crocodile Dundee), regia di Peter Faiman *''Su e giù per Beverly Hills'' (Down and Out in Beverly Hills), regia di Paul Mazursky *''La piccola bottega degli orrori'' (Little Shop of Horrors), regia di Frank Oz *''Peggy Sue si è sposata'' (Peggy Sue Got Married), regia di Francis Ford Coppola Miglior regista *'Oliver Stone' - Platoon (Platoon) *Woody Allen - Hannah e le sue sorelle (Hannah and Her Sisters) *Roland Joffé - Mission (The Mission) *James Ivory - Camera con vista (A Room with a View) *Rob Reiner - Stand by Me - Ricordo di un'estate (Stand by Me) Miglior attore in un film drammatico *'Bob Hoskins' - Mona Lisa (Mona Lisa) *Dexter Gordon - Round Midnight - A mezzanotte circa (Round Midnight) *William Hurt - Figli di un Dio minore (Children of a Lesser God) *Paul Newman - Il colore dei soldi (The Color of Money) *Jeremy Irons - Mission (The Mission) *Harrison Ford - Mosquito Coast (The Mosquito Coast) Migliore attrice in un film drammatico *'Marlee Matlin' - Figli di un Dio minore (Children of a Lesser God) *Anne Bancroft - Una finestra nella notte (night, Mother'') *Sigourney Weaver - Aliens - Scontro finale (Aliens) *Julie Andrews - Duet for One (Duet for One) *Farrah Fawcett - Oltre ogni limite (Extremities) Miglior attore in un film commedia o musicale *Paul Hogan' - ''Mr. Crocodile Dundee (Crocodile Dundee) *Matthew Broderick - Una pazza giornata di vacanza (Ferris Bueller's Day Off) *Danny DeVito - Per favore, ammazzatemi mia moglie (Ruthless People) *Jeff Daniels - Qualcosa di travolgente (Something Wild) *Jack Lemmon - Così è la vita (That's Life!) Migliore attrice in un film commedia o musicale *'Sissy Spacek' - Crimini del cuore (Crimes of the Heart) *Bette Midler - Su e giù per Beverly Hills (Down and Out in Beverly Hills) *Kathleen Turner - Peggy Sue si è sposata (Peggy Sue Got Married) *Melanie Griffith - Qualcosa di travolgente (Something Wild) *Julie Andrews - Così è la vita (That's Life!) Migliore attore non protagonista *'Tom Berenger' - Platoon (Platoon) *Dennis Hopper - Velluto blu (Blue Velvet) *Michael Caine - Hannah e le sue sorelle (Hannah and Her Sisters) *Dennis Hopper - Colpo vincente (Hoosiers) *Ray Liotta - Qualcosa di travolgente (Something Wild) Migliore attrice non protagonista *'Maggie Smith' - Camera con vista (A Room with a View) *Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio - Il colore dei soldi (The Color of Money) *Linda Kozlowski - Mr. Crocodile Dundee (Crocodile Dundee) *Dianne Wiest - Hannah e le sue sorelle (Hannah and Her Sisters) *Cathy Tyson - Mona Lisa (Mona Lisa) Migliore sceneggiatura *'Robert Bolt' - Mission (The Mission) *David Lynch - Velluto blu (Blue Velvet) *Woody Allen - Hannah e le sue sorelle (Hannah and Her Sisters) *Neil Jordan e David Leland - Mona Lisa (Mona Lisa) *Oliver Stone - Platoon (Platoon) Migliore colonna sonora originale *'Ennio Morricone' - Mission (The Mission) *Herbie Hancock - Round Midnight - A mezzanotte circa (Round Midnight) *Miles Goodman - La piccola bottega degli orrori (Little Shop of Horrors) *Maurice Jarre - Mosquito Coast (The Mosquito Coast) *Harold Faltermeyer - Top Gun (Top Gun) Migliore canzone originale *''Take My Breath Away, musica di Giorgio Moroder, testo di Tom Withlock - ''Top Gun (Top Gun) *''Somewhere Out There'', musica di James Horner e Barry Mann, testo di Cynthia Weil - Fievel sbarca in America (An American Tail) *''Glory of Love'', musica di Peter Cetera e David Foster, testo di Peter Cetera e Diane Nini - Karate Kid, il momento della verità II (The Karate Kid Part II) *''Sweet Freedom'', testo e musica di Rod Temperton - Una perfetta coppia di svitati (Running Scared) *''Life in a Looking Glass'', musica di Henry Mancini, testo di Leslie Bricusse - Così è la vita (That's Life) *''They Don't Make Them Like They Used to'', testo e musica di Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager e Kenny Rogers - Due tipi incorreggibili (Tough Guys) Miglior film straniero *''Assault - Profondo nero'' (De Aanslag), regia di Fons Rademakers (Olanda) *''Tre uomini e una culla'' (3 hommes et un couffin), regia di Coline Serrau (Francia) *''Betty Blue'' (37°2 le matin), regia di Jean Jacques Beineix (Francia) *''Ginger e Fred, regia di Federico Fellini (Italia) *Otello, regia di Franco Zeffirelli (Italia) Premi per la televisione Miglior serie drammatica *Avvocati a Los Angeles'' (L.A. Law) *''New York New York'' (Cagney & Lacey) *''Dynasty'' (Dynasty) *''Miami Vice'' (Miami Vice) *''La signora in giallo'' (Murder, She Wrote) *''A cuore aperto'' (St. Elsewhere) Miglior serie commedia o musicale *''Cuori senza età'' (The Golden Girls) *''Cin cin'' (Cheers) *''I Robinson'' (The Cosby Show) *''Casa Keaton'' (Family Ties) *''Moonlighting'' (Moonlighting) Miglior mini-serie o film per la televisione *''Promise'' (Promise), regia di Glenn Jordan *''Pietro il Grande'' (Peter the Great), regia di Marvin J. Chomsky e Lawrence Schiller *''Anastasia - Il mistero di Anna'' (Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna), regia di Marvin J. Chomsky *''La colomba di Natale'' (Christmas Eve), regia di Stuart Cooper *''A un passo dalla follia'' (Nobody's Child), regia di Lee Grant *''Cause innaturali'' (Unnatural Causes), regia di Lamont Johnson Miglior attore in una serie drammatica *'Edward Woodward' - Un giustiziere a New York (The Equalizer) *John Forsythe - Dynasty (Dynasty) *William Devane - California (Knots Landing) *Tom Selleck - Magnum, P.I. (Magnum, P.I.) *Don Johnson - Miami Vice (Miami Vice) Miglior attore in una serie commedia o musicale *'Bruce Willis' - Moonlighting (Moonlighting) *Ted Danson - Cin cin (Cheers) *Bill Cosby - I Robinson (The Cosby Show) *Michael J. Fox - Casa Keaton (Family Ties) *Tony Danza - Casalingo Superpiù (Who's the Boss?) Miglior attore in una mini-serie o film per la televisione *'James Woods' - Promise (Promise) *Jan Niklas - Pietro il Grande (Peter the Great) *Mark Harmon - Il mostro (The Deliberate Stranger) *James Garner - Promise (Promise) *John Ritter - Cause innaturali (Unnatural Causes) Miglior attrice in una serie drammatica *'Angela Lansbury' - La signora in giallo (Murder, She Wrote) *Tyne Daly - New York New York (Cagney & Lacey) *Sharon Gless - New York New York (Cagney & Lacey) *Joan Collins - Dynasty (Dynasty) *Connie Sellecca - Hotel (Hotel) Miglior attrice in una serie commedia o musicale *'Cybill Shepherd' - Moonlighting (Moonlighting) *Beatrice Arthur - Cuori senza età (The Golden Girls) *Estelle Getty - Cuori senza età (The Golden Girls) *Rue McClanahan - Cuori senza età (The Golden Girls) *Betty White - Cuori senza età (The Golden Girls) Miglior attrice in una mini-serie o film per la televisione *'Loretta Young' - La colomba di Natale (Christmas Eve) *Amy Irving - Anastasia - Il mistero di Anna (Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna) *Farrah Fawcett - Nazi Hunter: The Beate Klarsfeld Story (Nazi Hunter: The Beate Klarsfeld Story) *Marlo Thomas - A un passo dalla follia (Nobody's Child) *Vanessa Redgrave - Second Serve (Second Serve) Miglior attore non protagonista in una serie *'Jan Niklas' - Anastasia - Il mistero di Anna (Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna) *John Hillerman - Magnum, P.I. (Magnum, P.I.) *Trevor Howard - Christmas Eve (Christmas Eve) *Ron Leibman - Christmas Eve (Christmas Eve) *Tom Conti - Nazi Hunter: The Beate Klarsfeld Story (Nazi Hunter: The Beate Klarsfeld Story) Miglior attrice non protagonista in una serie *'Olivia de Havilland' - Anastasia - Il mistero di Anna (Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna) *Rhea Perlman - Cin cin (Cheers) *Justine Bateman - Casa Keaton (Family Ties) *Lilli Palmer - Pietro il Grande (Peter the Great) *Geraldine Page - Nazi Hunter: The Beate Klarsfeld Story (Nazi Hunter: The Beate Klarsfeld Story) *Piper Laurie - Promise (Promise) Golden Globe alla carriera *'Anthony Quinn' Miss Golden Globe *'Candace Savalas' 1987